It's got to be you
by Locci
Summary: WARNING: This story is based on the mid-season finale [7x10]. So if you haven't watched the episode yet, please don't read this as it will spoil it for you. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**[Hey guys! This is why first fan fiction that I've ever written. I'm kind of nervous so reviews are helpful! I really hope you enjoy it! This is going to be a short story so I won't delay writing chapters.]**

 **It's got to be you.**

Chapter 1

'I'm sorry, Harvey. I just had to know' those words repeated in his head to many times…

What had just happened? Why did she do it? Harvey thought as he stood in Donna's office, unable to move from the shock.

They had always been _close friends_ and ever since the other time, they hadn't crossed the line like that. But it was Donna's doing, right? Harvey needed to get out of the there, he needed fresh air. He walked out on the roof unaware of the bright New York city lights as all he could think about at that moment was why Donna had just kissed him. He bent down on the balcony railing, almost out of air to breathe.

Donna walked out of the firm quickly as she called a taxi. She got in the taxi when she heard her phone ringing. 'Please don't be Harvey' she thought. As she reached in her bag to grab here phone, she saw a glimpse of the name she had feared the most at that moment. Harvey Specter, it read. She didn't pick it up, it was too much for her to handle at the time. She just wanted to go home and drown her thoughts away.

Harvey walked into his apartment hoping he wouldn't find Paula sitting on his couch. He threw the keys on the counter and sighed. Still in shock, he was pale.

'Harvey, why are you back so early?' she smiled. He closed his eyes at the familiar voice behind him. He looked up. Paula knew something was up, tears were forming in his eyes. 'Harvey are you alright?' she walks over to him.

He steps back. He felt so guilty.

 _But she's the one who kissed me. It's not cheating if you didn't want to do it. I didn't like it, right. No, I didn't like it, no yes I did like it. Did I like it? Is she in love with me. Harvey's thoughts were drowning him._

'Harvey?' She said with a worried tone. He zoned out. He looked at the blurry image of her in front of him. 'I'm sorry Paula.' he said. He took a few steps back to avoid contact with Paula.

'For what? What's going on, Harvey' she was unsure as if she should leave or not. 'I.. I think you should leave.' he said. 'You need to tell me what's going on, Harvey' she looked at him. 'I can't, Paula. Not now. I need time to... think' he hesitated. 'Is this about the mock-trail? Did something happen to Donna?' A pit in his stomach formed as soon as he heard that name.

'No.. I just need to be alone' he said with a shiver in his voice.

'Harvey, you can tell me' she told him. Harvey wasn't responding, he didn't have the strength to look happy nor fake a smile. He couldn't bare the guilt.

'You can tell me, don't be afra-'

'Donna kissed me… well, we…we kissed' he interrupted, not able to hold it in anymore. He stood up looking at her.

She looked at Harvey in shock, not knowing what to say. 'Paula, I'm so sorry. I promise that I didn't mea-' he said before she interrupted him.

'Are you _in love_ with her Harvey?' Was the only thing she could say in the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Hey! This is the last chapter, unfortunately. But I'll be making more fan fictions in the future. I'm sorry that I didn't get much of Donna's POV in this story! Hope you enjoy.]**

 **I** **t's got to be you.**

Chapter 2

'Are you _in love_ with her Harvey?' she asked with no regret.

Harvey couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd never thought about that question, and coming from the person he was seeing, created another whirl of shock.

'W..what?' he stuttered.

'Are you in love with Donna, Harvey.'

'Paula…'

'Harvey, you need to be honest with me. You need to figure out what you want.' Paula was talking to Harvey like she did when they had therapy appointments together, it felt right to her.

Harvey looked down at the floor, thinking about what he had just been asked. It was all too much for him. Harvey Specter, the best closer the city has ever seen had never been good with feelings and relationships. And they had always known that they never want to go back. But maybe it was time that they face their feelings.

'No…'

Paula looked at Harvey with a non-convinced face, as if she was about to lecture him.

'Maybe? Look, I've never thought about it'

'How did you feel when you both kissed?'

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This couldn't be true, it had to be a dream or something.

'Harvey, the only way that you'll know what you truly feel is by telling someone. I want you to be happy. Open up about your feelings towards Donna, talk to me like I'm your therapist again.' she assured and smiled.

Harvey took a deep breath. He was finally going to tell someone about how he felt about Donna. He didn't hesitate, it had to be done.

'I've always been in love with Donna.' he said using his soft voice. 'And it's crazy for me to say it but, I'll never stop. When my panic attacks started, it was like the world was crumbling down but I never thought anything about it. And now that I look back at it, it's like I can't live without her'

'Go talk to her, Harvey'

'Paula, I'm sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen.'

'Harvey, all I want is for you to be happy. If you feel that way, chase it and don't let it go. I'm fine with this Harvey, I knew it from the start. I hope we can remain friends.' she smiled.

'Thank you, Paula.' he hugged her and left.

Harvey ran towards the door taking his phone out. He called Ray to come pick him up. Towards the journey there he couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to say or what was about to happen.

As they approached Donna's apartment, Harvey's heart starting beating faster. Everything felt slower. As if everything was in slo motion, all he could hear is ringing and all he could see was a faint blur. 'Harvey?' He heard faintly. 'Harvey, we're here' everything came back to normal. 'Oh.. thank you Ray' As he got out of the car he looked up at her apartment.

Okay, here goes. He thought.

He knocks on the door. No answer. He knocks again. The door opened slowly and all he could focus on was Donna, standing there, giving a faint smile.

'Harvey…' she mumbled.

'Can I come in?'

'Sure.' she whispered.

As Harvey walks into her apartment, he recognised everything at an instant. He's always admired the way Donna decorates. He sits down on her couch not sure about what he wants to say. He sees Donna sitting down with angst in the corner of his eye.

'Harvey, I'm sorry… it wasn't fair on you. I know you're with Paula, god it was so selfish. I regret it so much, I just felt so overwhelmed in the moment and you walked into the my offic-'

Harvey interrupted her as they touched lips for the third time. She gave in. The kiss intensified by the moment. It all felt so natural to her, but as the kiss went on reality came back.

'Harvey, we can't do this!' She stood up. 'You're with Paula Agard, god!' She let out a humourless. 'I can't do this again, you guys are together and it's classified as cheating if you do this, Harvey… oh my god, you should go, what are we doing… this is insane'

Harvey smiled at the thought of Donna panicking.

'Are you smiling right now?'

He pulled one of his famous Harvey Specter smirks.

'Harvey! This isn't funny.' she exclaimed.

'Paula and I talked, Donna. I told her everything that happened. We broke up after I told her how _I felt about you_ '

Donna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Harvey Specter actually opened up about feelings? Tears started forming in her eyes. Harvey, as he usually does when Donna cries, frowned.

'Donna don't cry… please' Harvey always hated the sight of Donna crying.

Harvey walked over to Donna and wiped off the tears on her face.

'I love you, Donna. No actually, I'm in love with you. It's you, _it's got to be you_ Donna. You're the one. I know this is right and all I want is for us to be happy, together.' Donna looked up smiling at Harvey.

'Took you long enough, jeez'

He laughed and continued what they had left off, he kissed her.

It's always been her.


End file.
